overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Overlord Web Novel/@comment-26932361-20150901092057/@comment-114.79.12.225-20151023095434
here's some spoilers from WN for people who are curious enough but doesnt have the time. After Ainz playing with kingdom's army, one of eight shogun of the empire, Rui told Ainz his desire to become Ainz's retainer to overthrow the emperor. Emperor Jircniv invite Ainz to capital celebrating his winning, Jircniv gave Ainz a sleipnir. Unfortunately Ainz doesnt have riding skill, while in parade awkwardly Ainz's face got kicked by his horse. Jircniv invite Ainz to ball introducing him to other nobles. As expected Ainz doesnt have dancing skill too, fortunately one of his insect retainer can teach him, he just need a dancing partner and someone who know about ball manner in the empire. This leave the choice to Arche, Shalltear's dog (literally since she's suponpon and have a shipo stucked into her oshiri) whose in the past Ainz give her to Shalltear promising to let her live and wont hurt her. Arche agreed, as a reward she wished for Shalltear to break her shojomakura (amusingly Shalltear didnt dare to taste her shojo cause it will break her promise with Ainz since it will make her bleeding). Ainz told Shalltear for Arche to be his dancing partner, Shalltear disagree since the dog too dirty for her master and self-promoting instead. Thus Shalltear became his dancing partner and got icha-icha with Ainz. After the ball, Ainz frequently got visited by other nobles in his mansion in capital. Tired from this and afraid being namerarerud by other nobles Ainz decide to invite some dai-kizokus (big noble) to his "small" party. In there he shows his undead face, the responses are...naruhodo, to. Thus begin Ainz's occult group. Days after Ainz showing his smiling bare teeth, he got secret invitation to a secret room under certain graveyard from secret organization. Eventually the invitation came from some of dai-kizokus (here Clementine whose dead in LN makes her first appearance offering here body to become Ainz's chair). There he sat at throne while gazing mens and womens suponpon wearing skull mask...though its not really sultry situation since most of them already past their fifty or sixty with wrinkled skins (face palm). They offering him two little musumes (infact this musumes are Arche's kidnapped imoutos) as living sacrifices cheering Jashin! Jashin! Jashin! Jashin! (evil god!). Whether its good or bad, after officially becoming their god, Ainz leave this hentai religion behind back to nazarick bringing Arche's imoutos. Later Arche asked Ainz to let her and her imoutos to live in Nazarick. Ainz generously granted her wish and let her living in log house under Aura juridiction (Oshii!! honestly i hope Demiurge gonna ask for this three to help with his "bokujou project"). After this Ainz's gakuen rabukome arc (academy love comedy) started. Ainz turn himself into his younger version as a transfer student in The Empire magical academy calling himself Momon along with Na-be-chan and Fluder Paradyne. While in party arranged by one of his hentai believer, accidentally Ainz met another student named Jet a commoner who have magic eye to see through illusion (the point of view change into Jet a lot in this arc).